


Secret

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: This idea doesn't belong to me, I'm just writing it..It belongs to TVgirll1971 :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This idea doesn't belong to me, I'm just writing it..  
> It belongs to TVgirll1971 :)

"Where is he?! He should've been back here hours ago Ray!!! I mean what were you thinking letting him go meet Ollerman by himself!! That's was so fucking stupid!" Frankie yelled as she paced the floor of the dead drop

"Frankie, this isn't Ray's fault. The director decided that this would be a solo mission, you know that hunny" Susan explained gently "now I know you're worried, we all are... But I'm sure he's fine!"

"He's been MIA for three hours, Susan. He's not fine, he's hurt... Will wouldn't just go off comms like that without something being wrong! Ollerman had to have done something to him, it wasn't very long ago Standish was fighting for his life because of him, and now Will..." She trailed off

"We'll find him" Ray swore

"We better!" Frankie said harsher than she intended as a memory started to flash through her mind

* * *

_"I don't want to tell the team" Frankie sat straddling his waist whispering against his lips_

_"Okay"_

_Pulling back to look him in the eye after not paying attention to what he said "It's just once we tell them it's not just going to be about our relationship, it's gonna be Standish making crude jokes, and Susan constantly saying I told you so and Jai being over pro-"_

_"Frankie, I said okay." Will interrupted "we don't have to tell, yet."_

_"Thank you for understanding"_

_"Absolutely, but I also need you to understand that while I am okay with keeping this, us, a secret right now, I don't want to hide forever."_

_"I know, and we won't." She promised "just not yet"_

_"Not yet" he agreed pulling her in for another slow kiss that quickly turned into all night_

* * *

"Here, you look like you need it" Jai interrupted her thought handing her a glass of bourbon

"I'm okay" she tells him reaching out to grab the glass taking a sip

"No, you're not!"

"No, I'm not! Do you think he's okay?"

"I, I don't know... I hope so"

"Me too" she sighs downing the rest of the drink as another memory hits her

* * *

_"You're so fucking pretty!" Will_ _slurred as Frankie tried to help him into bed_

_"You're drunk" she tells him rolling her eye but can't stop the laugh that escapes her as he pulls her down on top of him_

_"Yes I am! But you're still soooo pretty"_

_"Thank you! Now go to sleep"_

_"But I'm not sleepy!"_

_"Will!" She warns_

_"I love when you say my name, and when you laugh, and the way you pretend to be cold so you can cuddle yourself into my side, you fit perfectly there"_

_"Okay, okay I get it" she sasses " **now go to sleep"**_

_"Wait!"_

_"What now?"_

_"I have to tell you a secret"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love you!" He said with so much sincerity that she had to catch her breath_ _"Im so in love with you! I've been trying to not to tell you for mouths cause I didn't want to scare you off but I love you so much and I never want to be without you!"_

_It took her a couple of minutes to be able to process what she just heard but once it registered to her, her response was out before she could stop herself from saying the words back, but he was already fast asleep._

* * *

The slamming of the door and Susan's voice saying "Will" is what pulled her get out of her flash back

It only took half a second for her to get from the seat by the bar to the door before she threw herself into his arms

The impact caused him to take a step back, pulling her with him as he went

Quickly grabbing his face between her hands, raising up on her tiptoes to kiss him

Blocking out the shocked gasps around the room, only pulling away when it became hard to breathe

"You're okay? I was worried! You didn't call, or answer your comms, we couldn't get in touch with you, I thought you...." She ranted running her hands down his face to his neck onto his chest and back up again to gently rub the cut across his forehead

"I'm fine, baby, I'm fine! I promise! I'm sorry I worried you, my comms got destroyed in the fight, and my phone died... Im sorry" he said hugging her closer

"Um guys? Not to interrupt this little love fest but can someone explain why mom and dad was just making out with each other??!!" Standish screeched 

"I think we'd all like an explanation of that Standish" Jai said in his most authoritative voice "so someone start talking"

Turning around in Will arms so her back was to his front to face Jai she started explaining "we've been together since Prague"

"That was four months ago" Susan interrupted

"Four months, two weeks, and three days to be exact" Will grinned

"You're keeping count?" Frankie said tilting her head back to look at him

"Of course I am!"

"Is being with me really that horrible?"

"Being with you is the best thing I've ever did"

"Dork" she said rolling her eyes but that didn't stop her from stealing a quick kiss

"Guys?!"

"Oh, right... We've been together since Prague, but I didn't want to tell anyone, I wasn't ready then... And Will being Will excepted that"

"But you're ready now?" Susan questioned

"Yeah, all those reasons that seemed so important then, just doesn't matter anymore... I want my family to know how much I love him"

"You love me? We've never said that before"

"Actually we said it last week, you were just to drunk to remember" Frankie laughed

"I missed the first time?" Will said disappointedly

"Does it not sounds as good the second time?"

"It sounds incredible the second time, I can't wait to hear it a third"

"I love you!"

"I love you too! From the moment I met you, I knew you were special"

"Oh, you mean before or after I handcuffed you to a bar?" She teased

"Before, and every minute after" he told her sincerely a course of "awes" in the background could be heard as he leaned down to kiss her

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible, I know!! Im sorry, I'm having terrible writers block right now, but I wanted to get this story out so you didn't think I forgot about it... But even as bad as it is, I hope it at least resembled a little bit of what you wanted this fic to be :)


End file.
